fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:X Heart of Steel x/Geo-Force (Post-Crisis) Feats
Overview and General Powers The purpose of this blog post will be to detail and calculate the most important feats for Geo-Force of the Post-Crisis continuity of DC Comics. These calculations should scale to both Insider Suit Batman (who handedly defeated him) and Black Lightning (who has been shown to be even with his teammate). Also, I feel that it is important to note that Geo-Force is one of the few characters in DC Comics who did not receive a reboot during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, either with his backstory or his 1983-1985 adventures with the Outsiders. Being created in 1983, his Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis versions are one in the same due to the comic series he was apart of continuing from 1983 well into the Post-Crisis era and several Post-Crisis characters (Batman included) consistently referencing their early adventures together. Attack Potency / Durability I am classifying this feat under both Attack Potency and Durability for the sheer reason that the apparatus Geo-Force is wearing in that issue is meant to drain him of all the gravitational energy in his body for the diabolical purposes of those three villains you see in the scans above. However, the apparatus cannot handle the energy and is going to explode, so Geo-Force flies it high above Markovia where it detonates on himself. In the panels, you'll see one of the scientists say that the apparatus Geo-Force is wearing can contain "enough juice to light up Manhattan." Later, you see that Geo-Force is obviously putting out more than that, since the apparatus overloads and detonates. For the purposes of this feat, though, I will use the Manhattan quote. However, since the scientist doesn't specify how long it could "light up Manhattan," I'll give a low-end, mid-end, and high-end. According to Paul Sclavounos, Professor of Mechanical Engineering and Naval Architecture, the five boroughs of New York City consume 60,000 gigawatt hours in a year. Since the scientist in the comic only specified one of the boroughs (the largest), let's be conservative and divide that number by 5. 12,000 gigawatt hours = 4.32e+16 Joules There's our high-end if the scientist meant to power Manhattan for an entire year. For a low-end, let's say he meant to power it for a full hour and for a mid-end, let's say a full day. Again, I'm very conservative since time was never specified. There are 8,760 hours in a year. 12,000 gigawatt hours / 8759 (leave one hour on) = 1.37 gigawatt hours or 4.932e+12 Joules 4.932e+12 Joules x 24 hours (for our day estimate) = 1.18368e+14 Joules However, I think it should be stated that the High-End works better for this feat seeing as how Geo-Force later fought and defeated Black Lightning, who showed similar levels of power to this high-end by manipulating the entire Earth's electric field. Final Tally: Low-End - 4.932e+12 Joules (Small Town level) Mid-End - 1.18368e+14 Joules (Town level) High-End - 4.32e+16 Joules (City Level) ' Speed As you can see from the scans above, Geo-Force has been shown keeping pace with the Batplane II, which has been stated in ''Batman: The Ultimate Guide to the Dark Knight to achieve Hypersonic speeds of 4,400 mph (Mach 5.7). More impressively, however, Geo-Force is capable of achieving escape velocity under his own power, a feat he has demonstrated on more than one occasion, as shown above. '''Escape Velocity of the planet Earth is 25,020 mph (Mach 33). However, most impressively is Geo-Force's battle with Black Lightning, who can become literal lightning. His techniques travel and operate like normal electricity and Geo-Force can catch his lightning at close range, battle and defeat him in single combat. Since Black Lightning utilized lightning at its fastest speed, this would make Geo-Force Mach 4,081. Lifting Strength As shown in the panels above, Geo-Force is capable of lifting large boulders and pieces of terrain, the former without his gravity powers but the latter with. I will be calculating how much those two giant rocks weighed to determine Geo-Force's lifting class with a "higher with gravity manipulation" added afterward. As the boulders in the above scan are more ellipsoid in nature, I will be using semi-axis's a, b, & c to determine their volume and scaling their measurements to the height of Geo-Force, given in DC's ultimate character guides as 6 ft. (1.8288 meters). I will also be assuming semi-axis c to be the same as semi-axis b (as is common when calculating ellipsoids), as there is little way to tell the depth of the boulder from the scan. I will be using this calculator., though be careful to plug the proper dimensions into the proper axis, as I did not use their example of a, b, and c. Geo-Force: 154 px (6 ft or 1.8288 meters) Boulder A: semi-axis a = 170 px semi-axis b = 97 px semi-axis c = 97 px =394.12074871665 cubic feet (11.160256780133558 cubic meters) Boulder B: semi-axis a = 150 px semi-axis b = 98 px semi-axis c = 98 px =355.10060135153 cubic feet (10.055329253198222 cubic meters) Using the density of rock given on this website (2700 Kg/m^3), we then head over to this calculator to plug in the values and obtain each rock's mass, which turns out to be: Boulder A = 30.13 tons Boulder B = 27.14 tons Final Tally: 57 tons (51,709 kg) - Class 100 Earth-Charge Geo-Force also has the ability to amplify his power through the Earth, increasing his power even further. However, this is not something he does regularly and usually requires an intense emotional state. At full power, he was able to cause tremors all over the globe and knock the earth off its axis, which would require 5x10^29 Joules Conclusion Tier: At least 7-C | 5-C Attack Potency: At least Town level | Moon level Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of reacting to and dodging Black Lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 100, Likely higher with gravity manipulation Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town level | Moon level Category:Blog posts